Manaphy (M09)
| type1=Water| caught=yes| egg=manaphyegg| eggep=M09| eggname=Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea| eggmet=Unknown| epnum=M09| epname=Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea| location=Kanto| gender=Unknown| prevonum=490| numepsh=1| released=yes| current=Samiya| releaseep=M09| releasename=Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea| enva1=Michele Knotz Yuri Shiratori | java1=Yuri Shiratori| }} Manaphy (Japanese: マナフィ Manaphy), also known as the Prince of the Sea (Japanese: の Prince of the Sea), is a major character in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. History Manaphy first appeared as an . It was swimming underwater and landed on a . The Manaphy Egg was spotted by The Phantom and his pirate crew. Phantom took the Egg using the submarine's mechanical arm and brought it to his ship. Jack Walker took the Egg from the pirates as he had a mission to protect it and escaped the submarine with the Egg. Later, the Manaphy Egg made its way to the trailer belonging to the Marina Underwater Pokémon Show. Whenever attempted to see it, it was usually hidden afterwards. Elsewhere, found it and Manaphy played with them from inside the Egg using . Team Rocket ran off with it but were caught by Ash and Jack. As the Egg was in sight, Ash and his friends got to see it. Unfortunately, Phantom and Galen saw it and ran off with it. The group was able to get it back and Phantom fought May over it. May caught the Egg as it was about to fall and hatched into Manaphy. May and the group ran off with Manaphy. Back in the trailer, Manaphy was beginning to get comfortable with May, to the point where it would cry if someone else held it. Manaphy and the group went on a boat to Samiya. Manaphy played underwater and landed on a . After having an adventure, Manaphy and the others finally arrived in Samiya, with Phantom arriving there too. It opened a pathway to deeper parts of the temple by singing. When Samiya was sinking because of the Phantom pulling apart the crystals, Manaphy found few crystals and placed them back in the treasure room. Ash volunteered to get the last one and Manaphy used Heart Swap to relay a message to Ash from May when he was running out of air. With Samiya back to normal, Phantom appeared from his torpedo and grabbed Manaphy. Ash came to the rescue and took Manaphy from Phantom. Manaphy gathered many to attack Phantom and defeat him for good. With the Phantom defeated and arrested, it was time for May to say goodbye to Manaphy as it had to go back to the ocean. She was reluctant to do so at first but managed to actually say goodbye. Manaphy then swam towards Samiya. Manaphy was later mentioned in Up Close and Personable!. It also briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Personality and characteristics When Manaphy finally hatched, the first thing it saw was and thus , immediately showing love and affection to her. Manaphy and May soon developed a very close bond, even to the point that May treated it as her own child and Manaphy began learning human words like "love you" and "happy". However, their bond was affecting Manaphy's goal to find Samiya, so May tried to stay away from Manaphy. They eventually came back to one another and shared one last, tearful hug. Manaphy's final words were "Love. You. May." Moves used Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=白鳥由里 Yuri Shiratori |en=Michele Knotz Yuri Shiratori |ko=이선 Lee Seon 김율 Kim Yul }} In the manga In the Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea manga Manaphy appears in the manga adaptation of , fulfilling the same role which it does in the movie of the same name. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Manaphy. Trivia * Manaphy is the only Pokémon in the anime to have been shown using before hatching from its Egg. * Manaphy is the only anime Pokémon that was hatched from an Egg that hatched in a movie rather than a normal episode. * Manaphy is the only Pokémon that has been seen hatching from an Egg that is unable to evolve. Related articles Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs de:Manaphy (Anime) es:Manaphy (novena película) fr:Manaphy (film 9) it:Manaphy (F09)